


Passion for Snow

by Writer47



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer47/pseuds/Writer47





	Passion for Snow

It was night. Robb Stark was siting in his room, watching the moon and the stars. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.  
"Come in" says Robb. It's late, so he doesn't know who or what to expect.  
It's dark, so he can't see his guest's face, but he knows it's a man. His size and black curls help Robb identifie him.  
"Jon. What are you doing here?"  
His bastard brother looks up at him, with his beautiful grey eyes. He doesn't speak, but those eyes say something.  
"Jon, what is it? Is everything ok?"  
"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here" Jon says, and turns around to leave.  
"But you did" says Robb, holding his arm "Now tell me why"  
They sat down on Robb's bed.  
"I'm going away tomorrow" said Jon.  
"Yes, I know" said Robb "But it's not just you. Dad's going to King's Landing with Arya and Sansa"  
"Yes but they'll come back" said Jon "I won't"  
"How's that?" asked Robb  
"Once a man joins the Night's Watch, it's for life. I'll never come back home. I'll never see you again"  
Something in the way Jon said "you" sounded odd to Robb, but he ignored it.  
"Well yes, that's true, but you can visit us. Uncle Benjen does that from time to time"  
"And when was the last time uncle Benjen visited, other than yesterday?"  
Robb had to think about it, but Jon didn't give him enough time to answer.  
"See, you don't even remember. It was years ago. I don't want the same thing to happen to me. I don't want the next time I visit to be at dad's funeral"  
"Then visit us often. Every three months you can come, and bring uncle with you. You'll still get to see Sansa, and Arya, and Bran and Rickon growing up"  
"But that's not enough. I want to grow up with them, to be their brother, not their distant cousin"  
"Then why did you sign up for the Night's Watch? You know what it took. No wife, no children, no family other than your sworn brothers"  
"I don't care about the wife and the children part. I joined because it's the best for my life. I'm a bastard, and will always be a bastard. I won't be a great lord, or a maester, and I probably won't be a knight. This is my best chance to do something with my life"  
"I understand"  
"No you don't. You're Lady Catelyn's son, born out of wedlock. I'm just the son of some whore"  
"Jon don't say that-"  
"It's true" after that, the were both quiet for a bit. Then, Jon spoke again "I don't want to say goodbye"  
"Then don't. You can still stay. I'll be the castle's lord while father's away. You can be a knight, and serve at my service"  
"That's not what I want. I want to go to the Wall and serve but..."  
"But what?"  
"I don't want to say goodbye. To winterfell, to father to Rickon, to Bran, to Arya, to Sansa and most of all, to you" his eyes were glowing now. Was it tears in his eyes? Robb did not know.  
Those words touched Robb. Jon had been more his brother than any of his true siblings. Sansa and Arya were girls, and Bran was too young. He had grown up with Jon, no them. He lover them, but he loved Jon in a different way. He didn't know how different it was but...  
"Why did you really come here, at this hour?" Robb heard himself ask. He knew the answer he wanted to hear, but he had to hear it.  
Jon was looking down again. "I-I came here to say goosbye to you"  
"But why here, if we'll see each other tomorrow?"  
"Because..." Jon couldn't find an answer. He was blushing, he whole face red.  
"Jon, answer me" said Robb, trying to sound lordly.  
His brother did not speak. Instead, he moved his face closer to Robb's, and just for a second, their lips touched. Then Jon backed away.  
"I'm sorry" he said, getting up "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have come here. I-"  
Robb didn't let him finish. He got up, put his hands on Jon's head and turned it against his. Ther lips pressed together again, this time for a longer time. After a few seconds, they stopped.  
Robb looked at Jon. He was confused, but he seemed to like what had happened. And so did Robb.  
Jon tried to speak "I-I"  
"Don't talk" said Robb "Put those lips on mine"  
They did it again. This time, Robb put his tongue in Jon's mouth. He seemed surprised at first, but quickly joined in.  
Then Jon stopped it again. A string of saliva connected their lips "We-we have to talk about this"  
"I want you" Robb told him "I want your mouth, and your body, and every part of you. Don't think about it. Just kiss me Jon"  
And that's what they did. After a while, the were laying on the bed, Robb on top of Jon, their mouths never going apart.  
They stood there, kissing and tasting each other, and Robb loved it. His hands went under Jon's shirt, and felt his abs and his chest. Their hearts were beating together.  
After a while, Robb's cock started to harden. He had gotten hard to the tought of Jon before, and even touched himself, but never like this. His cock was pressed against Jon's, and his member was also hard.  
'He wants me just as I want him' Robb thought.  
He kept one hand on Jon's chest, and the other went down to his pants. He started unzipping them  
"Robb" Jon said. He did not know if it was of pleasure or if he wanted to stop.  
"What?"  
"Should we..."  
Robb put his hand in Jon's cock, and started stroking it "What do you think?"  
Jon put his head back and moaned a little. Robb took that as a permition to continue.  
He had his tumb in the head of Jon's cock, rubbing it has it came in and out of the foreskin. For a while it seemed like Jon was going to cum, so he stopped.  
"Wh-What" Jon said, breathing heavily.  
"Don't worry. We have our time" Robb said. He sat up, his ass just below Jon's crotch. He took out Jon's pants and underwear, and did the same to his own.  
Soon their cocks were together. Robb's bush was brown almost red, and Jon's was black. Jon's cock was slightly bigger, but Robb's was thicker.  
For a few moments they did nothing but look at each other. Jon was so beautiful. His eyes stuck on Robb's, his mouth all wet from their kiss. Then Robb kissed him again, and started rubbing their cocks together. It was the best feeling he had ever felt. They both moaned into each other's mouths, and it was so good. Robb stopped when he felt his release reaching.  
Jon looked confused again. Robb knew he dind't want it to stop. He started to get off Jon, his hands running against his body as they went down. Just as Jon was about to complain, Robb licked the head of his cock, making him moan instead of speak.  
Robb started kissing Jon's member, the whole of it, going down to the base. Then, he put a hand on it, while spitting on the other and taking it back, to his ass. He put Jon's balls in his mouth. He kissed them, he sucked them, he loved them. Meanwhile, one of his hands was stroking his cock, while the other found the middle of his asscheeks, and started robbing his hole. Jon let out a loud moan. A sound so beautiful that Robb had dreamt of, but never expected to hear.  
At this point, Jon was sitting on the bed, and Robb was on his knees.  
Robb left Jon's balls and went up again to his head. It was so moist. Robb didn't know if it was pre-cum or his saliva. Maybe it was both.  
He took the whole tip in his mouth, his lips closing at the end of the foreskin while his tongue was all over the head. His hand was stroking the bottom of Jon's cock, while the other kept teasing his entrance. When he decided Jon was wet enough, Robb let in a finger, just the tip, and took it out, doing it again and again, each time more of it going in.  
Jon's own hands were in Robb's hair, grabbing it and pushing a bit, but not hurting. Never hurting.  
"Robb I-" Jon started to say, but Robb put more of his cock in, until the head was at his throat, while fingering him with two fingers.  
Robb kept sucking, going slow, taking Jon's cock in and out of his mouth. His eyes however, were on Jon. He was looking down at him, but sometimes his head went back and he let out a loud moan. Robb loved it. Robb loved everything that was happening.  
Then, after a few minutes, he had the whole thing in. He was deepthroating him, Jon's tip in his throat, not just against it. His own cock was as hard as steel, and so he put Jon's hand on it. Jon reached down and quickly understood what Robb wanted, and started stroking it.  
Robb kept sucking. Slowly, then faster, leaving Jon a mess of moans ans sweat. Because of this sweat, and Robb's spit, his hole was all open, and Robb kept taking his fingers in and out. Slow, fast. In, out.  
After a while, he could see Jon would not last. The veins in his cock were filled, and Jon tried to speak, as if to warn him, but Robb put three fingers instead of two, and that seemed to shut him up.  
Jon shot. His seed filled Robb's throat and his mouth, bur Robb made sure to swallow and leave nothing out. After a few seconds, he came too, in Jon's hands.  
Jon kept stroking him, and Robb kept running his mouth up and down his length, licking the cum off it. He took his fingers from inside Jon, and kept teasing his hole.  
Then they both stopped.  
"Robb, that was amazing" Jon said.  
Robb went up and kissed Jon, his seed still in his mouth. The kiss was passionate, and when they parted, a string of cum and saliva still united them.  
"Now you have to visit us"


End file.
